The opportunity that brings your downfall
by Stevie Radleigh
Summary: Just A Mad Woman With A Box asked me if I could do a dark Minda story, kind of in the style of my "The last hope" story I wrote this...I tried it and got to admit It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it but I still like it but I haven't uploaded anything in ages so I thought I would share it.


**Just A Mad Woman With A Box asked me if I could do a dark Minda story, kind of in the style of my "The last hope" story I wrote this...I tried it and got to admit It didn't turn out exactly the way I wanted it but I still like it but I haven't uploaded anything in ages so I thought I would share it.**

She grasped the bar that was infront of her, pushed it downwards and forwards and the door opened. A blast of cold air hit her as she stepped out and pushed the door behind herbit then swung closed behind her with a bang.

She made her way forward and looked up towards the sky, it seemed so close. It was as if she could grab down a cloud and use it as a balloon, maybe that was because she was closer as she ever had been before. She turned her right and looked across the landscape. She could see the tops of the skyscrapers, tall flats and trees so clearly even though they were miles away in the city center.

She made her way over to a concrete step and sat down. She would rather enjoy the view for a little longer but she couldn't as she had things to think about, like how Michael had rejected her over and over again and that everytime she got closer he would push her away and go off with that slut who ran between Michael and her husband. The husband she vowed to love for richer, for poorer until death do us part. The one she promised not cheat on, but that's what she was exactly doing, running to Michael when her marriage didn't work.

She stood up walked a couple of steps to the middle of the roof, she to a big breath in, jumped up, screamed and just let out what she had needed to these past few months. Luckly all the kids where away home of everybody would have "thought" she was a nutjob.

Michael who was sitting in his office heard the scream, he put his pen down and made his way to the window. He looked down and after a couple of seconds of checking that everything was ok he was about to go back to his seat but that when her noticed a silhouette on the roof, he looked away rubbed his eyes and looked back.  
"What the..." He thought.  
But that's when he noticed. That it was Linda...but what was she doing on the roof.

He raced out and through the corridors till he got to the stairs that lead to the roof. He cautiously pushed the door open and saw her standing there on the edge of the roof. He stepped out as a big gust of wind hit him and pushed the door behind him with a bang. She glanced at him. Even though she was going down one way or another she was glad he was going to be the last one to see and talk to her.

He slowly stepped closer to her."Linda." He asked "What are you doing up there?"  
"I wonder how long it would take you...I'm guessing the scream hurried you up."  
"Linda, what?...why?... Please just come down."  
"Oh, I'll definitely be going down... just not the safe way you want me to go."

Michael took a breath, was this how Linda was feeling? Had she been trying to tell him and he not got the message. He thought for a moment about how to handle this situation. He knew what to say, but when Linda thought about she wanted...she would definitely get it. She was a determined woman and there was also the fact that there was nobody to call on. He and Linda were alone, she had picked the right time...maybe that was the whole point so they could have a "conversation."

"Why?...please Linda, tell me why?" Michael begged. She turned to Michael."You want to know why?" Michael nodded. She then jumped off the ledge she was standing on and walked away from the edge."I've stood up for you, I've kept your secrets, I told you when Wayne came into the school and took Sian, and you still treat me like dirt." Her voice was cracking but she knew she had to stay strong, there was no way she would breakdown infront of Michael, if she did she knew what would happen. "I didn't notice." "No, you don't Michael...you never do...you too busy hung up on something you can't have that you don't notice what's right in front of you." Linda shouted at him. She then proceeded to fall to the floor and cry.

Michael moved infront of her, knelt down and extended his arm to stroke her face. She quickly swiped her face away and stood up. She knew if she didn't that she would fall into the trap of Michael apologizing and then they would end up going home and then Michael would have his wicked way. But this wouldn't last long because when she wolk up in the morning, he'd be gone. She had been friends long enough to know that it wouldn't turn out differently.

She stood up and walked backwards, she hoped her tear stained face would appeal to his sensitive side but she had know Michael long enough to know...he didn't have a sensitive side.

She placed a foot behind her and heard a crack. She quickly looked up and was met with Michael's face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was wide open and she had the same expression on her face. She mouthed "Sorry." As she plummeted towards earth. Michael raced forwards with his arms wide open hoping to catch her in time, but she disappeared just as he got there. He didn't want to look down but as he did the sight soothed him. Linda had a smile on her face and even though she went out the world happy, he still had the feeling of guilt that he didn't help her...and that would stay with him forever.


End file.
